Oh My God!
by Jade Salvatore
Summary: El cambio de Damon a humano a sido bueno para la humanidad y sobre todo para Bonnie!


Hola!

Este es mi primer Fanfic que voy hacer público. Por favor, luego de leerlo coméntenlo y dejen reviews!

Titulo: Oh My God!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia del fic.

Spoiler: Después del libro 6 de Crónicas Vampiricas, cuando Damon es convertido en humano.

Summary: El cambio de Damon ahuma, lo cambio por completo y para el bien de Bonnie.

Personajes: Damon x Bonnie

Género: Romance\Humor

**Oh My God!**

Bonnie se encontraba sentada en la escalera de la Casa de Huéspedes después de que ocurriera el milagro-tragedia de que Damon se había convertido en humano; mientras que este se rehusaba a comer. Elena había sacado a Stefan fuera de la casa para que se calmara.

Ya he dicho por enésima vez que no pienso comer esa porquería para mundanos humanos. -dijo Damon.

Pues, por si no te has dado de cuenta, ya eres uno. -Bonnie repuso.

Damon le da una de sus miradas 'asesinas'. Mientras que Bonnie se levanta y va al sofá en donde se encuentra este sentado para hacer que se coma la comida. Pero Damon tira la bandeja, derramando todo su contenido por el suelo.

Oh My God! Ya no te soporto ni un minuto más. -Dice Bonnie.

Pues gustas del poder irte y no insistir en que yo coma. -responde Damon con una media sonrisa.

Oh My… hasta siendo un humano se ve hermoso con esa sonrisa. -piensa Bonnie, pero esta responde- Pues muy bien me voy. Que te aproveche la comida, ups, pero claro supongo que sabría mejor si todavía estuviera en la bandeja y no en el suelo. Adiiiios!

Ya era al otro día en la mañana; Elena salió con Stefan al bosque para alimentarse pues todavía el sigue muy débil. Mientras que Bonnie no puede seguir durmiendo, en el sofá que le había ofrecido Stefan para dormir en la Casa de Huéspedes, debido a que no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Se levanta y camina hasta el baño y cuando abre la puerta…

Oh My God! –jadea Bonnie. Pues Damon se encontraba en calzones mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavamanos. Al el percatarse de que Bonnie se ha quedado frisada viendo su cuerpo le da una de sus mejores sonrisa.

Te gusta lo que ves? -pregunta.

Ahg. Qué demonios haces? -responde Bonnie bajando la Mirada.

Puesto a que ahora soy un… eso, tengo la necesidad de ir al baño y muy seguido. -Responde el.

Pues al menos pudiste haber puesto el seguro a la puerta. -dice Bonnie.

Pues al menos pudiste haber tocado antes la puerta. Aunque de hecho para haberte molestado todavía sigues aquí de pie. -replica Damon.

Ahg! Sera mejor que te apresures, pues yo también tengo mis necesidades. –contesta Bonnie mientras se sonroja al darle una última mirada a Damon, mientras se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Un rato después de que Bonnie al fin había podido ir al baño. Baja las escaleras para encontrarse con Damon sentado en una silla con un desayuno al frente.

Al fin te dispones a comer algo. -dice Bonnie.

De hecho este es tu desayuno no el mío. Solo te lo estaba vigilando. -dice Damon

Ja, ja, ja. En serio Damon necesitas comer algo. -responde Bonnie

Bonnie me alegro de que te preocupes por mi pero mi mente en lo último en que está pensando es en huevos revueltos con tostadas. -responde Damon.

Y entonces, en que estas pensando? -pregunta Bonnie.

En ti. -responde Damon con una media sonrisa.

Oh My God! Espero que lo que acabas decir solo sean delirios del hambre que tienes. -responde Bonnie algo sonrojada

De hecho a mí el hambre no me causa delirios, todo lo contrario, mis delirios me causan hambre. -dice Damon

Aja! Y debido a que ahora esta delirando supongo que tienes hambre. -dice Bonnie

Como ya te había dicho no estoy pensando en comida, sino en ti. -responde Damon mientras se para de la silla y se acerca a Bonnie, que estaba recostada de la pared.

Damon estás loco, sabes? -dice Bonnie

Si lo sé, estoy bastante loco como para hacer esto. -responde Damon

Luego de Damon haber dicho su última palabra, acerca sus labios a las de Bonnie sujetándole la cara entre sus dos manos. Bonnie intenta separarse pero el continua besándola hasta que ella se rinde y le responde al beso.

Que estamos haciendo Damon? Esto no puede pasar. -dice Bonnie separando su boca un poco, solo un poco de la de Damon.

Porque no? De hacho anoche estuve pensando. Cuando era un vampiro no me podía separar de Elena porque ella me recordaba a Katherine y pues porque yo siempre desee que Katherine fuera mas como Elena, es decir que pudiera elegir solo a uno de mi hermano y yo. Pero me quedo muy claro de que Elena escogió solo a Stefan y que Katherine solo era una perra… Pero ahora que soy humano quiero intentar comenzar una vida mueva. -responde Damon.

Yo… No sé qué decir… Pero… esa vida.. la quieres.. con migo? -preguntas Bonnie todavía en los brazos de Damon.

Si… -responde Damon y la vuelve a besar esta vez más feroz y apasionado.

Mientras que ellos se besan escuchan pasos… pero se siguen besando. Elena y Stefan son los que han entrado a la área del comedor y los ven besándose, pero rápido Bonnie se aleja lo más posible de Damon, mientras este dice: Creo que ya me dio hambre!

Y Elena al haber visto todo lo sucedido dice:

OH MY GOD!


End file.
